Patent Literature 1 describes an NC turret lathe not including a Y axis. The NC turret lathe includes a Z axis for performing feeding action of a work, a C axis for performing rotation of the work, an X axis perpendicular to the Z axis and for performing feeding action for a tool turret, and a turret rotation axis for performing rotation of the tool turret. However, the NC turret lathe does not include the Y axis perpendicular to the Z axis and the X axis. In such an NC turret lathe, the rotation of the C axis and the rotation of the turret rotation axis are performed in combination to generate feeding action for the tool in the Y axis direction with respect to the work. Consequently, according to Patent Literature 1, it is possible to execute machining action using the NC turret lathe not including the Y axis as if the NC turret had the Y axis.